The Return
by NegroLeo
Summary: To Danny only three years had passed in the Fenton Thermos. To the rest of the world seven years had gone by. Now Plasmius rules the world and Danny is once again the only one who can save the world. Challenge by t-rex989
1. Prologue

Summary: Seven years ago Danny was sucked into the Fenton Thermos. Now he has finally escaped only what happened to the world?! Vlad rules the world! His parents are dead, and Jazz is leading a revolution?! Danny had better find out what happened and soon before it's too late!

Author: So this was a challenge fic from the wonderful t-rex989. After some discussion the ideas have come together in the mixing pot to make this! Hope you enjoy and fore warning this will be my last Danny Phantom fic for awhile. Just have the feel to write something different lol.

_The escape_

Three and a half years.

Danny felt as if he would cry, scream, or throw up all at once. Blocking the light from his eyes Danny looked around the ..building?...he was in. Cracks ran along the walls allowing bits of sunlight to pour through. Glass littered the floor and Danny could spot random splotches of grass growing in between the cracks of the floor. Walking across the floor Danny stumbled a bit (after spending years suspended in a space with no solid ground to walk on you'd figure anyone would be a little unsteady on their feet!) but somehow he managed to walk over to what used to be a window. Peering through the gaping hole he had to shield his eyes once more the light being too much for them. When he did manage to see through the binding light what he saw didn't reassure him in the slightest.

Danny had hoped not much would have changed in the time he was gone.

That maybe their might be a few new buildings or the like.

He was sure he was hallucinating for a second.

I mean there was no way the smoke filled sky, half destroyed buildings, giant posters of Vlad in his ghost form, and the rows on rows of chained slaves walking through the streets could not be there. It was impossible.

When he looked again however it was all still there. Everything. Even the stupid larger then life posters of Plasmius.

Danny shook his head unbelieving, how could so much change in the little time he was gone? Stepping back Danny stumbled and landed on the floor his breath coming in short gasps as his mind failed to process what was happening.

Vlad had done it. He'd taken over the world, and Danny couldn't help but feel like it was all his fault.

Author: So yeah this is uber major short but it's just the prologue so yeah... Wish me luck on righting the first chapter! Laters!


	2. Chapter 1

Author: So yeah this is the first chapter. -deep breath- Okay so here it goes. Wish me luck! -encouraging clapping from the audience as the author sits down to write at her computer-

_The Reunion_

Danny wandered through the streets his eyes taking in everything around him. Every building that he remembered his home, the nasty burger, even the school. It was all gone. Stepping around a piece of building Danny tugged on his sleeves frowning slightly when they continued to fall over his hands. After three years in the Fenton Thermos all his clothes (excluding his hazmat suit) had worn away. Luckily he'd found some "decent" clothes in the building he'd been in, they were enormous and were constantly falling down but it was better then wearing rags.

Ducking around another piece of concrete Danny stopped short barely breathing as he hid once more. Another group of ghost guards flew past him searching the area for something. He wasn't sure what. It had been like this since he'd left the building. He would be walking along when the guards would come out of nowhere and he would have to hide. Something inside him screamed a warning not to get caught. Looking around he made sure the ghosts were gone before he started running down the deserted street once more.

Danny had just passed what looked like the town hall when he stopped. Turning he strained his ears listening, something was happening. He could just barely hear what it was though. Jogging over to where the sound was coming from Danny took a deep breath before he looked around the corner. His eyes widened slightly when he saw what was going on.

A group of black hooded assailants were attacking one of the slave groups he'd seen before. The ghosts were fighting back but it was obvious they were outnumbered as part of the group fought then as the other part freed the slaves. Danny felt his old hero urges imploring him to go help out but he held himself back. He was sure if he went ghost and flew over there he would be seen as one of the enemy. As he made a move to step back his ghost sense went off, whirling around he came face to face with one of the ghost guards.

"Well well well what do we have here? A run away perhaps." The ghost sneered oblivious to what was happening behind them.

Danny pressed his hands flat against the rock behind him before making a decision. When the ghost lunged for him he ducked to the left and transformed as he rolled. When he stood up he was clothed in his suit his long white hair flowing freely behind him as he clenched his gloved fists. The ghost gaped at him for a moment before he tried to speak.

"Y-You're-" Danny didn't let him get out anymore then that.

He jumped at the ghost his hands glowing with ectoplasm as grabbed the ghost around his neck. Danny took advantage of the surprised ghost and shoved his hand through the ghost gripping the phantom heart that rested there. Gripping it he flinched when the guard let out a gasp before his body seemed to dissipate turning into a glowing ball in Danny's hand. Letting out a sigh he watched the ball sink into his skin slumping slightly when it was gone.

Those three years in the thermos had changed him. He knew more about his ghost side and powers then he had before he went in. The trick he'd just preformed was one of the things he'd learned. All ghost had hearts that were linked directly to their cores. By grabbing it Danny had forced the guard into a state of ectoplasm that he was able to absorb. Standing straight up he was about to transform back when he heard the sound of a gun cocking.

"Don't move ghost scum. I'm not going to be fooled by that trick again." A sharp voice said.

Danny swore in his head as he froze. He knew this was going to happen. Running through his options he realized there were a few things he could do in this situation. Turn in tangible, would be one. Use his power of importation (another thing he learned while in the thermos) to get the hell out of there would be another.

"Don't even think of doing anything. If you so much as move a hair I'll blast you where you stand!" The person threatened as if they could read his mind, "Now turn around slowly."

Following his instructions Danny turned his body around coming face to face with one of the masked assailants from before. A gun, that frankly resembled something his parents would make but cooler, was aimed at his chest. Silence seemed to stretch between them, looking past the person he saw that the ghost were gone and all the captives freed. They were all watching him there eyes wide as if they'd seen...well a ghost. When he looked back at his attacker he noticed a couple strands of hair sticking out from under the hood. It looked familiar...

"J-Jazz?" He asked causing the person to jump slightly at the sound of his voice.

"D-d-danny?!"

The hood was thrown back as well as the mask as he stared unto the eyes f his older sister. A scar marred half her face as her lips trembled slightly. If it weren't for the color of her hair and her eyes he would never have recognized her. The shock caused him to transform back into his human half his long black hair flowing in waves across his shoulders.

"You're alive." Jazz said as she lowered her weapon.

Author: And yes I am going to end it here. Lol. I'm surprised I managed to get it out this much. Hope yal like it and look forward to the next chapter where Jazz explains everything that happened while Danny was locked away.


	3. Chapter 2

Author: So everyone I swore I would explain everything in this chapter and by thunder I will! So from where we left I hope you guys enjoy and any praise goes to t-rex989 any critiques I will endure! -puts on armor and grabs spear to prepare for battle-

_Seven Years_

"Danny you're alive." Jazz said.

Danny watched as her weapon dipped to the ground before dropping completely. The next thing he knew his arms were full of his older sister he froze in shock for a moment before his arms wrapped around her. It felt wonderful to have a member of his family once again in his arms (even if her armor was digging into the expose parts of his arms). Pulling back he looked her over again one hand coming up to trace the scar that ran along her face.

"You've changed so much." Danny mumbled sadly.

"I'm not the only one," Jazz answered a pained smile crossing her face, "Where have you been all this time Danny?"

Before he could answer they were approached by one of the other hooded assailants from before. Danny tensed visibly as another gun was aimed at him, an action that Jazz didn't miss (some things never changed).

"Commander the others would like to know what's going on. Who is this person?" A gruff voice asked.

"Stand down, this person means no harm to us." Jazz said her voice taking on the commanding tone Danny remembered from his childhood.

"I can't do that Commander Jasmine, from where I'm standing this person could be another trick by Plasmius." The gruff voice said once more causing Danny to bristle.

"Plasmius. You think I would be working for that**Two-bit Homicidal Insane Home-Wrecking ASSHOLE?!**" Danny yelled barely able to contain himself.

Silence filled the area between them as Danny glared at the masked figure in front of him. Him work for Plasmius of all people?! That was almost as insulting as telling a women she looked fat or telling a world class chef their food tasted like a tv dinner. The silence was only broken when Jazz started laughing next to him.

"I told you he's no threat to us. Come on let's get everyone back to the base before more ghosts show up." Jazz said before walking away from the other two.

Danny looked over at the hooded figure next to him before he started after his sister. The other followed after him the barrel of the gun pressing against the middle of his back. Danny chose to ignore it in favor or looking around again at the destruction. Not for the first time he wondered how so much could change in only three years. When they reached the group the rest of the masked figures formed a circle around him and the recently freed slaves. They all held up their arms glowing watches on all their wrists. Before Danny knew it the scenery around him began to melt away as the glow grew stronger and stronger. When it grew too bright to bare he shut his eyes covering them with the back of his arm.

"Alright jump completed everyone!" A voice called out not a moment later.

Danny opened his eyes and felt his mouth drop. No longer where they in the middle of a street surrounded by decaying buildings. They now stood in what seemed like an underground army bunker. More people then he'd seen since his release buzzed around them some building weapons while others seemed to be training.

"Alright everyone follow me and we'll get you settled." A young women said as she walked up to the group.

"Danny come with me I have to show you something." Jazz said stopping him before he could follow the others.

Nodding his head he followed after his older sister as she led him through one of the many passages. Danny took in everything around him noting the various rooms they passed. Some where what seemed like bedrooms, others though led to hospitals, food halls, and he even saw what could only have been a weapons room. Finally they stopped at a door that was well away from the others. As he watched Jazz pressed her hand firmly against the side of it. A second later the door opened and she walked in looking back at him for a moment.

"Don't just stand there come on." Jazz said impatiently.

"I'm coming don't have a cow." Danny replied with a roll of his eyes.

Stepping into the room Danny took in the many screens that were along the walls as well as the large table that rested in the middle. It was a meeting room no doubt. Jazz started messing with one of the computers as Danny walked around looking at all the screens. They showed different parts of the city. Danny felt further distressed when he saw that everything had been destroyed.

"Got it!" Jazz exclaimed surprising him.

Turning around Danny froze when he saw what was on the screen in front of her. Walking over he bumped into the table but he barely registered it. All he could see was what was on the screen. On the screen was a newspaper article blown up to show the faces of his parents. The title read:

Ghost Boy Captured By Local Ghost Hunting Couple

Danny pressed his hand onto the screen right where his parents faces where. He didn't remember much about that night. Only the fact that after fighting ghost after ghost after ghost he'd been too tired to keep fighting. There was a bight flash of light and he'd passed out. When he'd woken up he was in the thermos, the fact that his parents were the ones who locked him away made his heart clench.

"There's more." Jazz said before pressing a button.

The image changed and now he was looking at a different newspaper article. This one however made him want to cry.

Couple Killed In Car Accident

"How? Why?" Were the only things he was able to say.

"It was a few months after they captured you. It was raining and they'd been celebrating. I thought that they'd taken you with them to show off to their colleagues and that you'd also perished in the crash." Jazz explained as he pressed his head against the screen.

"How could so much chnage in three years?" He whimpered tears forming around the edges of his eyes.

"Three? Danny look at me," When he did he saw years of grief etched into the lines of her face, "These newspapers are from seven years ago."

Danny stared at his sister as if she'd just told him a bad joke. That's what it was too him. A bad joke. He'd counted the days he was in the thermos, marking them off one after another. How could it have only been three years too him and yet seven years to everyone else? Turning away he pressed his face against the glass letting out a sob before he squared his shoulders.

"Tell me everything." he said his voice barely more then a whisper.

"Of course." Jazz replied coming to hug him from behind.

-An hour later-

"A year after you were captured Vlad suddenly vanished from the scene as well. No one knew where he went or what he was doing but with the lack of your presence everyone was too busy focusing on the rising ghost attacks to notice. When he returned three months later however everyone took notice. Somehow Vlad managed to dig up some sort of phantom ore that increased his powers ten fold. In less then two months he managed to conjure half of the world with his ghost army. Those of us with experience dealing with ghosts tried our bests to fight back but it was all in vain. When we saw we were loosing a hopeless war we hid ourselves away in this underground bunker. That was five years ago." Jazz said as she pulled up more files on the computer.

"What happened to everyone who couldn't hide?" Danny asked.

"Those who didn't have time to hide, or didn't know how to fight ghosts were captured and force to serve in the mines that Vlad made. We try our best to free those who are still being forced to work their but with our limited supplies it's a 46% that we'll succeed." Jazz replied somewhat sadly.

"Do you know where Tucker and Sam are?" He asked somewhat hopefully.

"Tucker is in our custody, we brought him back when we raided one of Vlad's many correction facilities. He's still undergoing de-programming but we're sure he'll manage to pull through. Sam though..." Jazz trailed off causing Danny to look up sharply.

"What? What happened to Sam?! She's not dead is she?" Danny gasped out feeling his heart constrict.

Sam was the love of his life. Everyday he was in the thermos he couldn't help but think about her. It was good day when he remembered what her voice sounded like. Clones just didn't cut it so he was forced to use his imagination.

"No it's not that, it's just. After Vlad came into power no one has seen her. We all thought she'd been put into one of the correction centers but I've had people hack into the systems and she's nowhere. That doesn't mean she's dead but I wouldn't keep your hopes up Danny." Jazz explained her hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

Nodding his head he gripped his hands under the table. Even before Vlad was always the cause of his problems, but now. Now the man had gone too far. Getting up Danny flashed between his tow halves as his emotions ranged from anger to heartache and back. Finally he stopped settling on his human half.

"Tell me what I can do. I'm not going to sit here and let that man ruin more lives." Danny barked out anger turning his eyes a bright green.

"You might be the only person who can stop him." Jazz mumbled more to herself.

"Then let me help. I don't care what I have to do."

After some time Jazz nodded and Danny let a smile cross his lips before a frown settled back over his features. He was going to stop Vlad. And he wasn't going to stop until he did.

Author: So yeah. I hope I didn't loose too much focus during this. And sorry if the explanation sucked I was being rushed by a certain brother of mine for use of the laptop. Why oh why couldn't I have been an only child. Lol jk! ;) anyway you know what to do.


	4. Chapter 3

Author: So I was having problems deciding what to do for this next chapter. Should Id o this? Should I do that? I ran through all the ideas I could while I was at work today. BUT NOTHING CHANGED! So after taking a nice hot relaxing shower, lost my laptop to extortion (Stupid contract I made with my brother last night) I decided to hope on the old home computer and just hammer it out. -audience cheers- Thank you Thank you I know it was a wise decision. Anyway truth be told I kinda feel like a manga artist whose facing a rough deadline wish me luck.

_Ruler of the world. _

Vlad watched as yet another person cowered at his feet his fingers clicking on the sides of his throne as he listened to the whimpering excuse for a human being.

"P-p-please sir we beg you. The miners need more food if they are t-t-to continue working like this!" The man stuttered his eyes locked on the floor.

"And why should I grant this request of yours?" Vlad drawled after a moment in a bored tone.

"The worker will work double no! Triple shifts they won't stop until the job is finished! We beg of you!" The man stuttered again raising his eyes before lowering them once more when Vlad raised an eyebrow.

Vlad continued tapping his fingers against the arm rest of his throne. It benefited him if the workers completed the new mine ahead of schedule. Then again should they gain enough strength they could try and turn on him. Decisions decision. As he thought the matter over he began to feel parched, raising one hand absentmindedly he gripped one of the three ghost chains connected to his wrist and pulled. The man groveling at Vlad's feet watched with slight disgust as a scantily clad girl was pulled into the room.

"You called Master Plasmius?" She asked her head bowed the collar around her neck glowing faintly.

"Yes I require refreshments, and while I'm on the matter I fear it is too hot for my liking. Would you be a dear and come fan me?" He asked though his tone demanded no other answer but..

"As you wish Master Plasmius." The girl replied her fists clenching before she turned and walked back out of the room.

With a cruel smile on his face Vlad turned back tot he man at his feet. He allowed silence to fill the space between them for a few minutes waiting until the tension was heavy with anger to speak.

"I shall grant your request," the man looked up in surprise but Vlad lifted his hand cutting off any response, "However should the mine be unfinished by the date I have set half of your workers will be sent correctional facilities."

The man shivered at the mention of the places of torture causing Vlad's smile to grow wider. The correction facilities were an idea he'd gotten after squashing a third uprising in the first few years of his reign. Why should he kill off the leaders of these rebellions when he could turn them into examples that would crush any hope that was left. So he created the "correction facilities" there rebels were tortured day after day until they cracked. Some were starved, others beaten in the end though each rebel who survived the treatment came out a mindless zombie. It was the perfect way to end his problems with rebellions.

"Shouldn't this be the part where you thank me Mr. Foley?" Vlad asked sending another shiver down the man's spine.

"T-Thank you very much Master Plasmius for granting my request." The man bit out.

"You are welcome I do hope you keep your word for i would hate for you to lose any of your workers." Vlad said both a threat and a dismissal.

Mr. Foley nodded bowing his head once more before getting up and walking out the door. As he did so he past the tow slave girls who were just entering. A sad look crossed his face as he turned his face away so we wouldn't have to see them. They felt the same way their heads dipping lower as they walked across the cold marble floor. One would think that after years the nightmare would end but there was no hope. No hero who was going to come save them.

Vlad sighed in happiness as the two girls stopped in front of him. One carried a fan the other a tray that held his wine. Waving his hand he gave them the signal to start, Paulina walked over with the fan stepping slightly behind his back before she began to wave the giant object up and down. Star walked up and knelt in front of him raising the glass to his lips. Smirking Vlad reclined back against his throne as he relished the feeling of hopelessness that came off the girls in waves. There was nothing that could ruin this moment for him. Nothing at al-

"My liege!" The shout rang through the entire room as the doors were thrown open.

Vlad raised an eyebrow as his second in command strolled through the doors his face set with determination. As soon as Skulker was within three feet of the powerful halfa he dropped down onto one knee and bowed his head. Vlad rested his head on his hand as he observed the other ghost. Sweat trickled down the metal face from fear, his gloved hands trembled in shock and from the way his hair flickered between high flames to low flames it was obvious something had happened. Something that scared, shocked, and confused the former hunter. Without a word said Vlad knew what it was.

"He has returned hasn't he?" He asked bracing himself as he stood up.

"Yes my liege, we found his ghost signature on the scanners this morning. At first we thought it was just a glitch but it evidence shows other wise." Skulker replied in an irritated tone.

"So he has rejoined the land of the living at last. I wish to know of any movements by him!" Vlad demanded his voice rising as he transformed, "Little badger it has been too long."

Danny Fenton had returned. This thought alone was enough to bring a cold evil smile to his lips. At last his reign would be secure. All he had to do was remove the one person who could ever hope to stop him.

-At the base-

Danny finished washing stepping out of the shower with a towel clad around his waist. Walking over to the mirror he stared at his reflection. The grime, dirt, and ghost plasma were all gone. Now his eyes shown an electrifying blue as he dressed his hair pulled back into a long ponytail. As he finished pulling on his armor Jazz walked into the room a small smile peeking out the corner of her mouth.

"Are you ready?" She asked as he clicked the last strap into place.

"I was ready the moment I broke free of the thermos Jazz," Turning around he faced his sister clothed in the same outfit she wore, "There's no going back now. I've made my decision."

Nodding Jazz walked over and gave her brother a short hug wishing with all her heart that things could have been different. That there was no war to fight, that their parents were still alive. There were so many things she would change if given the chance, but she didn't have that power. NO one did. And now she would have to watch her brother fight once more to save everyone.

Author: So yeah after I thought it all out I finally got it done. Bet you weren't expecting this ha! Well t-rex989 but everyone else BOOYAH! Lol see you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

Author: Hey everyone been a couple days. I really don't have much to say but thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited. So anyway here's the next chapter of -dramatic thunder in the background- THE RETURN! Bum Bum BUUUUUUUUUM!

_The Alliance_

Jazz watched as her fellow conspirators argued amongst themselves on what their next move should be.

"I say we go right to the source and kick that Bastards Ass!" Dash yelled slamming his hand down on the table.

"We can't risk it! We already lost half our people in the last raid on the mines! We can't afford to lose anymore!" Valerie shouted standing up to glare at the blond.

"We can't afford not to Valerie! Every day the ghosts get closer to finding out where we are! Do you just want to sit back and let them find us?!" Another man argued.

Soon the room was filled with the sound of arguing, each sides shouting out what they thought should be done. Jazz waited until it looked like the shouting was reaching it's peak before slamming both her hands down on the table top. Everyone turned to look at her as she stood up silence slowly descending on them. Once she had all eyes on her Jazz cleared her throat before looking them all down.

"All of you have good points but what we have to focus on right now is getting into those mines! I know Valerie our last attempt failed but if we give up getting in those mines we lose the only chance we have to weaken Plasmius." Jazz said as Valerie opened her mouth to speak, "then again we can't rush in without a plan." This time her gaze was directed at Dash.

"Then what do we do, no one is crazy enough to head into those mines without backup." Valerie pointed out.

"There is someone." Jazz replied blinking when she got an echo of groans at her words.

"How many times do we have to tell you Jazz, you are our leader!" Dash said putting emphasis on the last four words, " We are not going to risk you getting caught."

"That's not what I meant, there is someone willing to risk everything on a solo mission. Someone one you all know." She replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"And who exactly would that be?" Valerie questioned suspiciously.

Jazz just smiled before walking over to the door. She opened it and stuck her head out, the rest of the members could hear her say something but they couldn't make out what. Not even a second later she pulled her head back in and stepped aside. A figure walked through the door causing three members to jump to their feet at the sight before them.

"It can't be," Valerie muttered.

"There's no way." Johnny 13 muttered having stayed quiet until this point.

"NO WAY FENTON?!" Dash shouted out as Danny stopped at the end of the table.

"Been awhile everyone." Danny replied chuckling to himself at their reactions.

Before everyone could start talking all at once Jazz raised her hand walking over to stand next to her brother.

"I know most of you have much you want to ask Danny, some of you more then others. Right now however we need to focus on the subject at hand." Jazz said waiting until everyone settled down once more to continue, "Now Danny has agreed to disguise himself and enter the mines. From there he will contact the other ghosts and humans who are being forced to work. Once he has gained enough loyalties he will lead an uprising inside the mines breaking them down and paving the way to taking down Plasmius."

As Jazz spoke she showed the other members images of how the plan would work out. Most paid attention but three members could only focus on the person standing next to their leader. As far as they'd known "Danny Fenton" had died years ago. Yet here he was, or an older version of him. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"...and that is how it will all go. Are there any questions?" Jazz asked as the last projection finished.

"Yeah how do we know we can trust him." One member asked pointing at Danny.

"How do you know you can trust me? That's a good question. Seeing as right now the only person in the entire world who has a chance to match Vlad's power is offering his help I wouldn't really question it." Danny said his eyes boring into the speakers.

Silence filled the room once more then Johnny stood up and walked over to Danny. For a moment the two stared each other down causing Jazz to fret a little. Whatever Johnny was looking for in his eyes however he seemed to find because he turned to face the other members with a bored smile on his face.

"Cause I say we can." He answered as well.

"Because he's an old friend." Valerie spoke up sending a smile at Danny.

"And cause he's a good guy for a nerd." Dash grudgingly admitted.

That seemed to break the spell around the room. If four of their members said he was okay then there really wasn't much they could say against it. Looking around they call came into agreement. Danny was in. As the meeting came to a close every member left except for a small group that stayed behind to speak with their new recruit.

Author: HaHa HA! I figured out what to write after all. Fear me! Sorry Halloween spirit is flowing in my veins and I can't stop it. I LOVE HALLOWEEN!


	6. Chapter 5

Author: Hey everyone sorry I haven't been posting I was captured by a mystery game that I had to beat no matter what! DARE YOU ADDICTING VIDEO GAMES! ... Anyway here's the next chapter it starts off with a meeting with an old friend. AND no it's not Sam.

_Old Friend_

Danny stood outside the cell is mind jumbled as he waited for his escort to open the door. It had been a few hours since he escaped from the others, relieved to have a break from the endless questions. They all wanted to know what happened to him, what it was like in the thermos, and how he survived all these years. Over and over again he was forced to tell the story of his capture and his escape. It was only when Jazz ordered everyone to leave him alone that he was able to get away.

'Sir are you ready?" His escort asked breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yes and thank you." Danny replied bracing himself.

"Alright then."

His escort pulled the door back and flicked a switch illuminating the room. A person was sitting on a bed in the center of the room facing the wall in front of them. Danny felt his heart clench at the sight of his friend. Walking into the room Danny headed straight for the figure kneeling down in front of them and reaching out to take their hand.

"Tucker?"

Tucker didn't respond instead he continued to stare at the wall in front of him. Danny sighed before walking over and sitting in front of his friend. This was his third time visiting Tucker, the first time he'd barely made it past the door at the sight of his friend. The second time he'd brought Tuckers beret hoping that would get a response from him. Nothing had changed though.

"Hey Tuck. I thought I'd come and tell you the news. Jazz got the others to agree to our plan. I'll be going into Vlad's mines soon in disguise of course. I don't know why but I've been thinking of how things were before. You know when we were just kids messing around playing DOOM, eating food at the Nasty Burger, and just hanging out. I really miss those days." Danny said looking up at Tucker.

Tucker continued to stare at the walls and Danny turned away and started talking again.

"You remember that time when Technus saw me playing DOOM that one time and he entered the game and we had to get Sam to kick his butt? Didn't we look like such losers when she told us that she was the best player." Reaching into his pocket Danny pulled out a PDA(he found it in one of the storage rooms)placing it on the bed next to Tucker, "Or remember that time we had to research the purple back gorilla and Skulker kept getting in the way? IN the end he got his butt kicked so it was okay."

Danny continued talking for a few hours rattling on about anything and everything he could remember. By the time he left Tucker had picked up the PDA and started staring at it. It wasn't much but Danny took it over him not reacting at all. Walking down the hall Danny gritted his teeth at the injustice. Vlad had torn apart his family, his best friend, and his world. Stopping Danny glared at the floor before he slammed his hand against the wall.

"That Bastard is going to pay." He mutter under his breath.

As he started walking away again he didn't notice the presence of the person behind him. Johnny 13 leaned against the wall watching Danny walking away. He knew how angry the kid was (no matter how old Danny got he would always be a kid to Johnny) he understood what it felt like to have everything in your life taken away from you. Reaching into his outfit Johnny puled out a worn locket. Flipping it open he let out a sigh as he took in the picture of him and Kitty when they were still alive. Closing the lid he stuffed the locket back in his shirt and walked away.

Author: Yeah short chapter but I felt bad for not posting for a couple days. That and I used up my creativity for the day...sorry.


	7. Chapter 6

Author: Hey everyone so here's the next chapter...uh...enjoy I guess? Sorry running out of things to say...BOOGERS!

_The mines_

The sounds of Pickaxes echoed around the dirt walls of the mine the occasional sound of a whip striking flesh breaking the rhythm. Ghosts and humans worked side by side chains linking their ankles together. A pale figure dressed in a dark green shirt and raggedy brown pants worked alongside the others his form almost indistinguishable from the other workers on his chain. If not for the spark of defiance gleaming in his eyes any person would have overlooked him in a second.

Danny glanced out the corner of his eye watching the ghost guards that passed behind him and the other workers.

_Twelve guards on the right, six on my left, three above me, and two behind me. Vlad's not taking any chances of a rebellion is he?_

The worker next to him bumped his shoulder catching Danny's attention. It was an older man, his hair a blinding white that cascaded down his back.

"Get back to work boy, you don't them to bring the whip down on ya." The man said tilting his head towards the guard that was floating down their line.

Danny nodded and started raising his pickaxe again striking at the stone in front of him. As the guard passed behind him Danny swallowed the ghost sense that threatened to leak out and continued hacking at the rock wall. The old man who had warned him of the approaching guard however was barely ale to swing the heavy tool twice before he collapsed to his knees. The guard descended on him in a matter of seconds.

"Back to work old man!" The ghost shouted raising his whip even as he spoke.

Danny had to bite his lower lip to keep from saying anything as the ghost brought the leather strip down on the old mans back over and over again. The other workers barely flinched as the abuse continued though a few sent pitying looks at the man. By the time the ghost stopped the man (and Danny's lower lip) was bleeding heavily. The other guards laughed as the old man struggled to his feet. Danny moved to help but the man shook his head despite the pain.

"...don't..they'll...whip...you..too..." the man panted as he raised his pickaxe one more.

Danny hesitated for a second longer before remembering his mission and backing down. Raising his tool once more he brought it down hard enough to shatter the rock in front of him. For the rest of the day he had to endure the sounds of three other people (A man, woman, and a boy who was only eleven) being whipped and unable to do anything about it. He did however help the older man to his feet when the day ended.

"I'll be alright, these bones have seen worse." The old man said even as he leaned against Danny for support.

Danny didn't reply, instead he hefted the man to the transport that took them to their camp. There the ones who'd endured the guards wrath were taken care of while everyone else was dolled out their daily allowance of bread and meat. Looking around Danny searched through the crowds and crowds of poorly dressed ghosts and people searching for anyone who looked familiar. It took him some time but he finally managed to spot a head of familiar looking black hair. Grabbing his food he rushed over and sat down next a frail and pale looking boy.

"May I sit here?" He asked.

"If no one else is I don't see why not." The boy replied in a defeated tone.

Danny set his food down, but instead of digging into it like every other person and ghost he just stared at it. The ghost sitting next to him noticed and finally looked up.

"You should eat that before someone else snatches it." The ghost offered.

"I'll be fine."

"You're loss." The ghost replied taking his own advice and shoving the small loaf of bread into his mouth.

Danny pushed his tray away before ducking his hands under the table and forming a glowing orb in them. The ghost next to him watched with wide eyes as Danny cupped the orb and brought it up to his mouth swallowing it quickly. Feeling the raw energy run through his veins Danny let out a soft sigh before noticing the eyes that were on him.

"What was that?" The ghost questioned in a whisper his eyes darting around to see if anyone else had noticed.

"Raw ghost energy, I zapped some from the guards when they were unchaining us earlier." Danny replied in a whisper as well.

"Who are you?" The ghost whispered voice awed.

Danny looked around before ducking his head and allowing his true eye color to slip bast the dark brown camouflage he wore.

"Never thought you'd forget me so easily Sydney Poindexter." Danny teased his real voice slipping through as well.

"You're the-!" Sydney started to yell after a moment.

Danny had to launch himself at the ghost to keep him from shouting out loud. Unfortunately the action sent them both flying into the workers around them. Before he knew it Danny was in the middle of an all out brawl as people started fighting each other. As Danny went tumbling through the air (after being thrown) he could only think about what Jazz and the others would say if they knew what he was doing at the moment.

Author: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TAKE THAT STUPID WRITERS BLOCK! Sorry everyone writers block is a pain in the arse and I shall strive to overcome it always!


	8. Chapter 7

Author: DAMN YOU WRITERS BLOCK! -dashes off to an amazing adventure in the anime worlds-

Sam: Hello? Anyone here? Hellloooooo?

Author:...

Sam: Crap did she run off again?! DANNY! Get the thermos.

Danny: Which one?

Sam: The one we use for our author. She ran off again instead of writing her fics.

Danny: Again? What this is like the tenth time?

Sam: Something like that.

Together: Enjoy the chapter!

Danny: Wait where is she?!

Sam: Terrorizing the worlds of Inuyasha, Bleach, and Black Butler.

-Both Groan-

_Capture_

-In Vlad's Castle-

"And exactly what do you mean by "his signature is gone?" Vlad questioned his second in command as slaves tended to his wardrobe.

"Since yesterday I haven't been able to find him on any of my devices. Before I was at least aware that he was alive even if I couldn't locate him entirely." Skulker muttered the last bit more to himself, "All of a sudden however it just vanished. Like someone wiped him off the face of the earth."

"Or hid him." Vlad said causing Skulker's head to jerk up.

"What do you mean sir?" Skulker asked.

"Watch the needles girl. It is a technique that some ghosts use. Pulling a human face over their own hey are able to suppress their ghost aura and appear as they did when they were alive. Only one a three hundred ghosts are able to do it." Vlad informed him shooting glares at the girls whenever they stuck him by accident. (or was it? Heeheehee)

"Of course the whelp but be able to do something like that. He's always been one of those one in a million." Skulker grunted.

"Actually I have reason to believe that all halfas can do this. From my experiments on the failure I created years ago I have been able to fully grasp the limitations, weaknesses, and strengths that halfas such as myself would face."

Wincing lightly Skulker hoped to high hell Vlad had kept that bit of information to himself. A cruel ruthless hunter he may be but child experimenting was something he did not condone.

"Have there been any reports of uprisings or disturbances from the mines since yesterday?" Vlad asked his face dipping into a frown.

"Disturbances? Well there was a fight at 30ZF Camp yesterday but it was just a breakout over bread." Skulker answered immediately.

"You didn't look into it?" The question seemed innocent enough but shills went down Skulker's spine.

"I thought there was no need. A mistake on my part." He amended when Vlad shot him a look over his shoulder.

"It's been awhile since I went through the camps. I think it would do good to remind the workers why it's best not to go against me." Vlad said as he finished dressing.

The girls shivered as they stepped away, they knew that tone of voice. It meant bad things to whoever it was aimed at. As their master walked out of the room along with Skulker two girls stayed behind to put away the sewing.

"Do you think this means-?" One girl began to say as she worked.

"Don't. Don't even say it out loud. Even if it was true nothing can stop him. You'd only be getting your hopes up." The other girl replied.

Kitty shook her head. She knew there was always means for hope. Pausing in her work she reached into her shirt and pulled out a locket. When they were alive Johnny had bought the pair for them. They were a reminder that even with miles and miles between them they were never alone. Desiree looked up in time to catch the action.

Turning back to her work she clenched her hands as she battled down her owns feelings. Ever since Vlad had trapped her in this form, weak and unable to access her powers, she'd lost any hope that had remained in her heart. Even if Danny Phantom had survived all these years there was no way he would be able to stand up to the King of both realms. NO one could.

-In the Camp-

As the workers lined up to be chained and counted off Danny made sure to stay close to Sidney. He made sure not to draw any attention from the guards but he also made sure that the two weren't separated.

"Are you sure about this?" Sidney asked his eyes darting towards Danny before they looked forwards once more.

"If we do everything as planned then there's no way we can fail." Danny replied his voice barely more then a whisper.

Sidney nodded as Danny went over the plan they had talked about all night long. As they worked they would spread the word of a rebellion taking place in one of the other mines. When the guards caught hold of the rumor they would arm up and focus more on the other mine instead of theirs. When the guard's presence went down that's when they would strike! It was a good plan, one that was sure to work if nothing happened.

"Trust me." Danny whispered.

Sidney nodded as they approached they transports that would take them to the mines. Danny placed his hand on the teens ghost shoulder and gripped it before he let go. Sidney stepped onto the transport the door shutting behind him. As Danny was about to step into the next one though a loud shout rang.

"Everyone FREEZE!" A commanding voice rang out.

Danny knew that voice anywhere. Turning he felt an old unease shoot up his spine as his eyes locked onto the form of Plasmius moving through the crowds. The guards shoved workers aside making a straight path to the center of the crowd. Vlad's eyes swept over them as everyone kneeled. Danny remembered to keep his eyes locked to the ground and not on the man who'd taken everything from him.

"Listen up, we are looking for a fugitive! We have every reason to believe that he is hiding amongst you!" Skulker shouted out coming from behind the man.

Danny looked at Sydney who was kept glancing at him from the transport. Danny shook his head slightly before turning back to stare at the ground. Only he wasn't staring at rocks any longer. Now he was staring at a pair of brightly polished black boots.

"Well well what do we have here?" A chilling voice asked.

Looking up Danny growled lightly at the Plasmius who stood over him. He tired to hide the dislike and hatred he had for the man but he couldn't.

"Well well Daniel that form is quite fetching on you," Vlad said reaching down to wrap his hand around Danny's throat, "however it's not enough to hide yourself from me."

He squeezed and Danny started to choke loosing his concentration. As his hands flew up to claw at the hand his hair turned back into it's normal black curly self his eyes burning a deep blue. Vlad smirked and dropped the other halfa looking down at him with contempt.

"Seven years and still you have failed to learn you cannot defeat me. Cuff his and bring him along." Vlad turned as two ghosts approached him.

Danny glared at the mans back barely containing the raw ghost energy that wanted to burst out of him. Their was no reason Vlad had t know how powerful he had become. With his plan running down the toilet there was no way he would come even close to the power Plasmius held at the moment.

Author:...

Sam: I think she went that way!

Danny: Into Soul Eater? NO way she went into Skip Beat.

Sam: After her!

-they run off-

Author: Hey everyone while Sam and Danny hunt me down I hope you enjoy this chapter and the one that comes after it. You know what to do. ;)

Sam: There she is!

Author: -runs-


	9. Chapter 8

Author: ...

Sam: -drags a tied up author forward- Did you really think you could escape us?

Author: It was worth a shot.

Sam: Alright everyone we caught her so now she'll have to post more chapters.

Author:... -mumbles- buzzkill

Sam: I HEARD THAT!

Together: Enjoy!

_Chapter eight_

When Danny woke up he was bound to a wall in what looked like a dungeon. If not for the vases of flowers that were placed around the room and the bright lights it would have been your typical castle at the chains that bound him to the wall Danny focused his powers on transforming his hands. (Another skill he learned in the thermos) After his hands took on their gloved ghost form he unleashed his ice powers hoping to weaken the metal enough to break. Danny almost had it when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching the room he was in, quickly changing back he glared at the door.

"Hello whelp did ya miss me after all these years?" Skulker asked as he peered past the bars on the door window.

"As if I would miss your ugly mug." Danny replied spitting at the ground to show his dislike of the ghost.

"Acting brave isn't going to help you none ghost child." Skulker snarled shaking the bars.

"Who needs to act? I'm not scared of you, Vlad, or any other ghost out there" Danny replied smirking smugly.

Skulker didn't reply to that taunt instead he grinned evilly before backing away from the door.

"You may not be scared but I know a certain little goth chick who is." Was all he said before turned away.

_Sam._

"What have you done with Sam! SKULKER!" Danny shouted at the retreating ghost.

"Me? Nothing. I can't say the same for Plasmius though."

That was all Skulker said before he turned intangible and floated away. Danny pulled at his chains with all his might shouting after the ghost everything else (escaping, the plan) had left his mind at the thought of his friend/love in danger.

Vlad watched with amusement as Danny fought the bonds he was in shouting the names of Skulker and the Manson girl. The child's (Danny would always be a child to him) powers had grown considerably since the last time they'd met on the battlefield. Flicking his finger the screen changed showing him exactly how powerful Danny was.

_Hmm. A child should not be able to wield these levels of power. Though he will make a most wonderful test subject. Danielle seems to have reached her limits. _

"My lord you requested your most humble and honorable servant?" A voice said catching his attention.

"Yes Technus tell me how is our little mouse doing?" Vlad asked without removing his eyes from the screen.

"I'm not sure she can handle the treatments anymore. Her body has adjusted well over the years but the amount of raw ghost energy that has been ejected into her system is starting to tear her vital organs apart." Technus replied his head bowed.

"I see."

There was silence for a few moments. Enough time for Technus to curse himself once more for agreeing to work for the man in front of him. At first it had seemed the right move. He was able to further his knowledge and continue his experiments. But everything came at a cost. His involved the collar around his neck as well as the many test he had put those girls through. It was sickening, even by his standards, and each day he regretted his decision.

"Continue the treatments the information we get from them is too valuable, however reduce them by half. Oh and set up another chamber." Vlad's voice slid over him striking further unease into his soul (or whatever ghosts have.

"My lord?"

"I have recently acquired another rat to experiment on. He's stronger then the others we have captured a fighter. I would like to see him break." The laugh that followed his explanation echoed through the room.

Technus nodded before standing and walking out of the room. He knew who Vlad was talking about. Word of the boys return had reached every corner of the castle. Word had even leaked to the mines. Hope surrounded the palace at the mere mention of young Daniels return. Technus knew however that it was all for naught. The boy would never escape and would only be another subject for him to experiment on.

Author:...

Sam: She got away again?! Who was watching her!

-Everyone back away-

Sam: Darn it we just got her back. Don't you guys even care about the fic!

-Sam storms off-

-Author appears in the background snickering-

Author: This is too much fun. Look forward to the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

Author: Hey everyone been awhile. News I got my wisdom teeth removed. -crowds awws in sympathy- I know I know but I thought I'd taken too long since I wrote the last chapter so I thought I would write one for you.

Sam: Bought time.

Author: -narrows eyes- Hush you or else I will but you in a yuri with-

Sam: Clamps hand over authors mouth- Okay I apologize geez no need to threaten me with that.

Author: -smirks smugly-

_Chapter nine_

When Danny finally stopped screaming after Skulker he closed his eyes and slammed his anger into a box. This was not the time to loose it. He had to stay strong, taking a couple deep breaths he entered a state of meditation.  
><em>A pond. I am a still pond on a sunny windless day.<em>

As soon as his breathing evened out Danny opened his eyes and focused on the handcuffs on his wrist. Looking at it now he noticed the ice he had used earlier was ineffective. Thinking for a moment he looked at the beams that were securing him to the wall. They weren't the same metal, this one was thinner and looked he could tell with one look that it wouldn't be as resistant to cold as the ones around his wrist. Taking another deep breath he sent his power down his feet until it hit the ground breaking off his connection with it he waited.

It took less then three minutes for the room to grow unbearably cold. The beams froze along with everything else in the room and it was a simple matter of pushing off the wall with his feet to get free. Rubbing a hand over his face Danny sucked the cold back in his body glowing a sharp blue for a moment before it faded. Power restored he started looking around for a way out.

The door was the obvious answer but he wasn't sure if his escape would set off an alarm or something. Then again he really didn't care at this point. Walking over he placed his pointer finger on the door and pushed. With a giant thud the door fell down sending up a cloud of dust. Stepping past the now empty frame Danny spotted a camera pointed right at his room. Smirking he flipped it off before turning and running in the opposite direction.

-In Vlad's domain-

Resting his head on his fist Vlad scowled at the scene in front of his eyes. That boy was a nuisance. Snapping his fingers a servant appeared with a glass of wine. Taking the beverage he sipped it as he watched Daniel run through the halls.

_He's stronger then I originally thought. This could be a problem._

Taking another drink he snapped his finger again this time summoning a servant who carried his cloak.

"Summon Skulker, tell him we have a problem." Vlad demanded.

"As you wish your highness," The servant replied dutifully.

Ignoring the reply he stood pulling the cloak on as he walked to the door. Just as he reached it however it was thrown open. Phasing through it he was somewhat surprise to find Skulker standing there a strange expression on his face.

"Good I was just about summ-" Vlad started to say cut off when Skulker shoved a hand in his face.

"You have to hear this punish me later." Skulker said as fumbled around with something on his armor.

"Very well. Speak." He ordered crossing his arms and regarding Skulker with a distasteful expression.

"There have been reports of riots in every single mine and camp. Most of our soldiers have been sent to stop them but they become overwhelmed the moment they arrive." Skulker reported pulling up holo-screens to show the damage he was speaking of.

"This is an outrage! When did this start?!" Vlad demanded to watching the destruction reach new levels.

"The moment you brought the whelp here the riots began one after another." Skulker answered honestly flinging as Vlad's anger grew stronger.

"I see." Vlad said after a moment his face composed behind a bored mask, "You will send all available units to stop this insolence at once I have another matter to attend to at the moment."

Skulker bowed at the dismissal leaving Vlad to think over everything he had been told. Gritting his teeth Vlad stalked back to his chair pulling up the image from every camera in his castle.

"You will pay for this Daniel Fenton." He muttered under his breath.

-Back to Danny-

Danny stormed down the hallways annihilating every ghost guard he came into contact with. He couldn't believe how huge this place was. It seemed like no matter how far he walked he never got anywhere. Growling under his breath he flew down another hallway letting out a groan when he realized he had already been there.

"This place is a fucking maze!" He snarled.

Looking around he let out a sigh, this place was doing strange things to him. It seemed like anger and hopelessness were built into the walls and if you let your guard down for even a second they would gain control over you. Closing his eyes he let his ghost sense fill his core, when he opened them they glowed a bright neon green. His powers allowed him to see past walls and doors helping his to locate any being who gave off a ghost aura.

Looking around he found two ghost signatures to his right, and five to his left. Taking the easier choice he turned down the hallway that led to the two ghost auras. As he got closer though he noticed something was wrong with one of them. It seemed to flicker, going from a bright healthy glow to a dim sickly spot of light. The closer he got the more he noticed the other aura was the same only it was more stable. Finally he reached a door that led to the two auras, letting his ghost sense die he reached for the handle.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

(Author: I so want to leave this as the cliffhanger but that would just be cruel.)

Although the outside of the room looked as normal as the others the inside was another story. The walls and the ceiling were covered in what seemed like living tissue. As he walked further into the room Danny was surprised to see that it pulsed again and again.

"Like a heartbeat." He muttered to himself.

Turning he looked around and spotted something odd along one of the walls. Two "pods" or something were hanging from the ceiling. As he watched they glowed a faint ghostly green before it faded leaving the pods dull and lifeless. Waking over he stopped a few inches away from the first pod reaching out he found the pod was cold not warm like he'd expected. Pushing his hand further he had to jerk it back quickly when it went right through the pod.

He was about to run away sure something was going to come out after him when he heard it.

"...elp.."

Looking back into the crack he'd made in the pod he saw a flash of fabric. Dashing forward he placed both hands on opposite sides of the pod and began ripping it apart piece by piece. When he was finally able to peer inside the pod he was astonished at what he found. Strung up by her arms by ore tissue was his clone.

"Danielle." He said softly.

At the sound of her name the young girl opened her eyes.

"...danny?"

The sound of her voice sent a spike straight through his heart. That single word was etched with unbearable pain. Looking closer he now noticed the many scars and burn marks that littered her skin and face. Covering his hands with ghost energy he started to tear at the tissue that was holding her captive. Finally after some time she was free of it dropping into his arms the moment she was.

"Who did this to you?" He questioned as he laid her out on the floor.

"Plasmius...did...we...knew...you...would come." She said between coughs.

Danny gritted his teeth anger ready to burst as he realized what this was. Vlad had used her as a guinea pig then a power source. Cradling her in his arms Danny slowly began to send his own power into her body. After defeating all the guards from earlier he had more then enough to spare. It was only when she looked solid enough did he pull back setting her down on the floor again as she lost consciousness. It was only then he remembered what she had said.

"_..we...knew..you...would come."_

"We?"

Looking over at the second pod Danny felt dread begin slipping down his spine.

"It couldn't be." he whispered.

"_No one has seen her since Vlad took over."_

Standing up he moved over to the second pod his heart hammering in his chest as he went. Finally he stood in front of the pod. Without a second thought he brought his hand up and pushed it past the outer shell. When he was finally able to see past the goo and slime he felt his heart lurch a pain filled cry leaving him mouth.

"SAM!"

Author: And yes I will be leaving it here. Sorry bout that but I think it adds another level of excitement to the story. Lol I could be wrong though. Anywway look forward to the next chapter!


	11. Announcement!

Author: Alright everyone sorry if you thought this was going to be another chapter. I know it's disappointing but I am writing to let you know I got tired to of loosing my focus and making you all wait weeks for another update. SO! To make up for that I will be posting every chapter all the way to the very last one all in a row. -sounds of the audience gasping- Yes I know such a feat has only been attempted a few times. I will do my best to finish them all soon so look forward to being able to read the rest of the story all at once.

Until next time.

-NegroLeo


End file.
